How Soon Is Now?
How Soon Is Now? Is a single from 1984 , written by Morrissey and Johnny Marr and first recorded by their band The Smiths . The full song is 6:41 long, but on the 7 "version was shortened to less than four minutes. Although the song was popular, it was not the success that Morrissey and Marr had hoped for. Seymour Stein , head of Sire Records , which "How soon is now?" released, the song called "the ' Stairway to Heaven 'of the eighties ". . Contents * 1 Music and lyrics * 2 Edition ** 2.1 Live versions * 3 Video clip * 4 Cover versions Music and text The text of the single consists of one verse , sung twice. In addition, a choir piece and a chorus . The song is about an individual who can break apart from the fact that he is very shy to. He apparently bears a great responsibility with it and longs for love. The opening line of the song comes from George Eliot's Middlemarch. The song is characterized by guitar music which is increasing rapidly in volume. Issue The song was originally released as a B-side of the single " Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want "and then included in the compilation album Hatful of Hollow . In 1985, the single was released as an A-side in the United Kingdom . The song was also a bonus track on the 12 "single issue of The Smiths'" William, It Was Really Nothing ". Live versions "How Soon Is Now?" is rarely performed live during concerts. Especially since the song was seen as a difficult number to sing live. Video clip Sire Records made an unauthorized video of "How Soon Is Now?", which contains the short version of the song. The clip shows footage of the band playing the song live, interspersed with images of a city and a dancing girl. Although the band itself was severely unhappy with the clip, it is often seen as the reason "How Soon Is Now?" one of the best known songs of The Smiths was in the United States. Cover versions How Soon Is Now? Has repeatedly been covered by several artists. * One of the most famous covers is that of the band Love Spit Love . Their version of the song was the title song used in the film The Craft and the television series Charmed . The number is also strongly associated with that series. This version of the song is on Charmed: The Soundtrack . * The Russian duo tATu used the song in 2003 as a double A-side with far Ne, ne boisia, the entry for the Eurovision Song Contest that year. It reached - unlike The Smiths - a tipnotering. * The British metal band Paradise Lost brought the song out as an extra on the limited edition of their EP Say just words. * The song is on the album Under The Covers, Vol.3 by Susanna Hoffs and Matthew Sweet . Category:Single 1985 Category:Single 2003